Directional boring apparatus or trenchless drills for making holes through soil are well known. The directional borer generally includes a series of drill rods joined end to end to form a drill string. The drill string is pushed or pulled though the soil by means of a powerful device such as a hydraulic cylinder. The drill string may be pushed and rotated at the same time. A spade, bit or head having one or more angled faces configured for boring is disposed at the end of the drill string and may include an ejection nozzle for water or drilling mud to assist in boring.
In one known directional boring system, the drill bit is pushed through the soil without rotation in order to steer the tool by means of the angled face, which is typically a forwardly facing sloped surface. For rocky conditions, a row of teeth may be added to the drill bit and the bit operated in the manner described in Runquist et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,991. Other toothed bits for directional boring through rock are shown in European Patent Applications Nos. EP 0 857 852 and EP 0 857 853, Cox U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,283, Skaggs U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,448 and Stephenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,740. Steering systems for use with these devices require keeping track of the angle of rotation of the sloped face of the bit and/or the teeth.
According to anothervknown system, a transmitter or sonde mounted in a tubular housing is mounted behind and adjacent to the bit and sends a signal that indicates the angle of rotation of the bit. The sonde is mounted in a predetermined alignment relative to the steering portion of the bit. Since the sonde housing is generally made of steel, a series of longitudinal slots or windows are provided through the wall of the sonde housing to permit transmission of the signal.
Boring machines such as the foregoing have difficulty penetrating cobble soil conditions where smalls stones are mixed in with soil. Mud motor driven boring machines presently available often provide the best penetration through cobble, but are highly expensive and difficult to run. The mud required to drive the mud motor must be supplied in large quantity and the motor itself must be completely rebuilt after a relative short useful life. A need persists for a directional boring bit that can handle a wide variety of soil conditions including cobble, and which can, when necessary, drill through solid rock. To date, no single bit design can perform all of these functions both effectively and economically.